Broken
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: Axel's now a single parent of a bullied teen. Trying to start anew they go back to Axel's childhood home, doing this though seems to stir up the ghosts from his families past. Not everyone is as whole as they seem to be. Warning: There will be: Incest, Talk of Rape, Bullying, Some Torture, and Violence, Possible Sex as well.


Axel sighed looking at his now 15 year old son; the boy was a kind child and had never tried to harm anyone. So why was someone trying to harm him now? His dark brown hair fell all around his face framing his delicate features, something that he'd obviously gotten from his mother, as the teen slept peacefully for once during the long car ride to their new home in Destiny Islands. Axel let out another sigh as he began to hope for the best, wishing that Sora could possibly start a new life here, a life away from all the hell and torment he'd endured for so long. Such a painful past for a child to endure; and all alone at that as well. His mother had shipped him off back to Axel when she just couldn't deal with all the pain, suffering, and suicide attempts that Sora seemed to try on a daily basis if not watched properly. Axel himself had never experienced any of it and had believed that Sora would be fine if he was just enrolled into a different school environment. How wrong could he have been? Instead of helping Sora, he'd only seemed to make the situation worse. He'd come home one night after work to find the young boy staring at the computer screen of a local social network, Mybook, crying his eyes out as he dug the razor deeper into his skin whispering nonsense about being a nobody. Needless to say he was taken out of that school just as quickly as he had been enrolled. Axel had called up his own father for help as he rushed to get Sora into a better nurturing environment, Xigbar had agreed quickly as did his older brother Reno. Axel didn't know if he could ever thank them enough for taking them in during a time like this. As they slowly made their way to the city Axel smiled softly at all the familiar places and things before waking up the small brunette, "Sora… Wake up Sora, we're here. Welcome to Destiny Islands." The young teen slowly rubbed his sleep filled eyes and stared at all his new surroundings still slightly fearful about anything yet to come. "Things will be different here Sora, you'll see. We can make this place our home." The brunette could only stare up at the flaming red head as if questioning his methods as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. "I-if you say so." He muttered before pulling the blankets back up over his head so that he didn't have to see anymore.

They finally arrived at a long driveway and pulled in, driving up to the mansion and parking the car in front. "Well, we're finally here." Axel gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him back up. Big blue eyes stared up at him from behind the thick blanket, giving a look that seemed to be saying, 'Really? Do I have to?' "Come on and get up buddy, you can go to bed once we get inside ok?" he pulled the blanket down before getting out of the car and grabbing a bag out before going over to Sora's door and helping the small teen out of the car. Sora quickly grabbed hold of his hand clinging to it for dear life as they headed up the stairs towards the front door. They were met by an elderly woman with a soft smile, her long graying hair pulled back into a ponytail as a few strands lay against her forehead softly. She gave off the smell of apple pie and fresh laundry; Sora looked up at her shyly hiding his face behind Axel's arm.

"Hello, we've been waiting on you to arrive." Axel just smiled back at her before answering, "It's good to see you again Helen. How's everyone doing?" She turned to look at him before laughing, "Crazy as always. Your father's gotten himself a new boyfriend and Reno… Reno is being Reno." Axel laughed at that before following up with another question. "How's Roxas been? It's been a long time since I've seen him." She looked down at the ground before looking back up at the red head, "My son has been fine. He's currently in a relationship young master." "I see, I hope he's happy. Well we should head in before Sora decides to pass out on me; he's had a very long day." It was if someone had flipped a switch on between the two as the hostilities were exchanged, Sora could only look between the two and tried to read what was going on as he hid behind his father snuggling closer to the warmth. Helen opened the door for them stepping back so that they could enter. The inner part of the foyer was lit up and detailed with statues and designs among the wall in a dark mahogany with pieces of gold inlayed into each piece. Sora gaped at all the beautiful and shiny things as they passed through and entered the living room where there was a huge master staircase that seemed to go on forever, but what really caught his eye was a man standing at the top of the stairs, his long red hair tied back into a ponytail, and a set of red checkmark tattoos were under his eyes. He smiled a wide smile when he noticed them and headed down the stairs. "Hey! Axel, it's good to see you again, little brother." He stopped once he'd made it down the stairway and stood before them. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a poor church mouse." The man tugged at the hem of Axel's shirt chuckling. "I was going to ask you the same thing Reno, last time I checked Halloween was a month ago." He gestured towards the black leather vest that the older man was wearing revealing his midriff. "I'm about to go to the club. You should go too, I'm sure you'd look hot in leather." Reno moved in closer to Axel and Sora hid even farther within Axel's jacket. "I can't right now Reno. I have other things that I have to take care of right now." He patted Sora's head soothingly as Reno stopped and stared at the kid. "He's yours?" He knelt down in front of the shivering boy. "Yeah, his name is Sora. Come on Sora, say hi to your Uncle Reno. I promise he's harmless." Sora slowly came from out from behind Axel and looked at the red haired man. "What's up little man? I'm Reno, I'm guessing your names Sora right?" Sora nodded looking away from the older man. Reno reached out and gently stroked the brunette's hair as he came out a little farther. "See I'm not going to hurt you. Don't believe everything that your dad's said about me kid. I'm not all that bad." Sora giggled at that and smiled softly. "He's really shy isn't he?" Reno turned back to Axel, "Well he's had a reason to be." Axel smiled at the little boy ruffling his hair gently. Sora leaned into the touch enjoying the affection as his eyes began to flutter. "I think he's about to pass out, I should get him to bed." He lifted the boy up carrying him towards one of the bedrooms; Reno followed opening the door for him. He sat Sora down on the big bed and pulled his shoes off before sliding the covers over the teen.

"Do you want me to come back and sleep with you tonight?" Axel stroked his face pushing an unruly spike away from the young teens face. Sora shook his head smiling softly before rolling over and cuddling with his pillow. Axel smiled again before pushing Reno out towards the door and turning off the lights, shutting the door behind them. Reno was still looking towards the doorway as he spoke up first, "He's a good kid, really shy but a good kid." He turned back towards his brother, "You on the other hand… You look terrible. What the hell has happened to you Axel? You haven't called me or anything. You know how scary that was for me? Wondering if you were stuck out in a ditch somewhere or something worse had happened to you." Axel turned away from him folding his arms across his chest. "You know why I never called, if he'd found out where I was he'd have come after me. I still don't want to be here, but I didn't have any other choice. I had to come back; I've got a kid to take care of." Reno quickly pulled him into his arms holding him close as Axel laid his head against his chest. "I'm here for you. You should've just told me before you ran off. I could've handled it; you know that I can do anything for you Axel." He kissed his forehead softly. Axel smiled and backed up, "I've got to go talk to him and let him know that we're here. You should go ahead and go to the club. I'm sure all the hot girls are ready for you to come in and swoop them up off their feet and give them the ride of their lives." He chuckled as he said that. "The only one I want to swoop off their feet is you. I've been waiting for you to come back for so long." He stroked his face softly and Axel grabbed his hand to stop him. "You know we're brothers. Nobody would accept this, its incest Reno." Reno pushed his hand up against the wall pinning him before he leaned in to steal a kiss only to receive a slap across the face. "I told you that we couldn't Reno." He sighed looking away from his brother's now hurt face. "Axel…" he questioned holding his cheek as the younger red head turned away from him sadly. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later, and I've got to speak with the old man before I go to bed." Axel ran away from him towards his father's office, knocking on the door. "Who's there?! I told you that I'm busy Helen!" his father's angry voice came from behind the old mahogany door. "It's me, dad, I was just going to let you know that I was home. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you." Axel went to turn away when the door was suddenly yanked open and he turned around to stare up into his father's one good gold eye. "So you finally made it here. I was wondering if you were ever going to make it." He chuckled slightly leaning against the doorframe. "I told you that I'd be coming in late." He flicked a small tendril of hair away from his face. "Besides why are you yelling at Helen to leave you alone? You got something planned for tonight with your boyfriend or something?" Axel had a wide smile. "No I've just been busy with paperwork, besides he's already asleep for the night. He couldn't seem to handle his alcohol tonight and passed out on the way back from dinner." Xigbar pouted slightly as Axel let out a small laugh, "Not everyone can drink like you can dad." "Or you for that matter." Axel's eyes widened at that before turning back to him, "You know that being used to replace my mom was the reason that I ran away in the first place." Xigbar chuckled slightly and could only return Axel's fierce glare with a crooked smile. "Don't worry. I have no intention of using you, Lea."


End file.
